Koi no yokan
by Ana-List
Summary: Dos héroes, un concepto. De cómo Edgeshot se da cuenta de que es inevitable enamorarse de de Ryukyu. A todo el mundo le gustan los dragones, a todo el mundo le gustan los ninjas. El mundo necesita conocer más a los héroes pro. One-shot.


_**N/a**: Hay veces que por mera casualidad surge algo que te acaba enamorando. Eso fue lo que me pasó cuando escribí mi primer fic de BNHA. Una situación que me llevó a introducir a un personaje y que acabó materializándose en una pareja que encaja muy bien, pese a que nunca los hemos visto interactuar en el manga. _

_Este one-shot guarda relación con mis fics: **Dolor enmascarado** y **El dragón y el ninja**. No es necesario haberlos leído para entenderlo, pero están bien para completar la historia._

_En mi Tumblr (ana-list) hay material original de estos dos, por si os animáis._

* * *

**"Koi no yokan"**

Hay una expresión japonesa que define ese sentimiento que tienes cuando conoces a alguien y sabes que te vas a enamorar perdida e irremediablemente de esa persona. Mientras que el amor a primera vista parte de la superficialidad, el _"Koi no yokan"_ se alimenta de la certeza de un amor a futuro en base a una conexión más profunda.

Shinya Kamihara entendió ese concepto en el momento en el que conoció a Ryuko Tatsuma. No fue un amor a primera vista, porque habían coincidido en varias ocasiones pero ni siquiera habían tenido una conversación que no tuviera que ver con su trabajo. Fue cuando conoció a la persona detrás del dragón cuando entendió lo que quería decir "Koi no yokan".

Durante una misión en Takano, en la Prefectura de Köchi_, _ella se mostró ante él, al margen de la heroína número 9 que era por entonces. Estaban vigilando al enemigo desde un tejado cuando ella apareció y le entregó un par de bolas de arroz. Al ver su expresión gentil supo que se iba a enamorar de aquella mujer capaz de transformarse en dragón.

_-Está bien, señor "celoso de su intimidad". –_Ella se giró 180 grados, quedando de espaldas a él dándole la privacidad necesaria para que se destapara la cara. _–Prometo que no te miraré._

_-Gracias Ryukyu-san._

Pero esa no era Ryukyu, sino Ryuko Tatsuma: la persona, no el héroe. Y tras una agradable conversación, pasó toda su guardia pensando en el "_Koi no yokan"_. En ese momento supo que acabaría enamorándose irremediablemente de ella.

Su pronóstico se confirmó cuando después de la problemática misión, un incómodo encuentro y una extraña fiesta, ella compartió su visión del mundo. Su franqueza y humildad se grabaron a fuego en él; el fuego del dragón. Su concepto de heroísmo era atípico en una sociedad en la que se había desvirtuado. Para ella no era un sueño o un trabajo, sino un deber; el deber de hacer lo correcto y de usar su poderoso Quirk para salvar personas.

Acababa de finalizar un agotador día cuando vislumbró la conocida figura del dragón sobrevolando el cielo nocturno de Tokio. Nunca la había visto por la zona así que la curiosidad se adueñó de él e hizo uso de su Quirk para impulsarse y llegar hasta la azotea donde había aterrizado adquiriendo su forma humana. Por suerte, el edificio no era de más de doce pisos y la proximidad del bloque contiguo le permitía ascender con facilidad.

-Pensaba que eran los hombres lobo los que se transformaban con la luna llena. –Comentó apareciendo silenciosamente en la cornisa de cuclillas, con la luna a su espalda.

-¡Edgeshot! –Exclamó sorprendida. No era fácil pillarla con la guardia baja. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo un gusto especial por los tejados... -Ryukyu le miró cruzándose de brazos. –Aunque si tú viniste por las vistas, este no es el mejor edificio para observar la ciudad. –La luna iluminaba el rostro de la heroína dragón.

-Paré para descansar. Acabo de pelear contra un villano con un Quirk de gigantificación y creo que me fracturó el ala. –Se masajeó el hombro. Al distinguir que su frente sudaba debido al agotamiento, él dejó escapar un rastro de preocupación. –Estoy bien, tranquilo. –Aseguró dejando ver sus dientes puntiagudos, ese rasgo tan extraño que en ella resultaba encantador. –Solo necesitaba descansar.

-¿Por qué no volviste a tu forma humana para regresar a pie? –Saltó de la cornisa quedando a su altura.

-Quería llegar pronto a casa, quedaba un poco lejos de dónde estaba…

-¿Algún compromiso ineludible? –Preguntó tentativamente. Ella ladeó la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Te refieres a una cita? –Eso le pilló desprevenido. Como consecuencia empezó a agitar las manos nerviosamente y a negar varias veces con la cabeza.

-¿Cita? No, no… Los héroes no tienen citas… Ni esas cosas que tiene… la gente… normal. -Resopló intentando parecer tranquilo. –Yo me refería a documentación pendiente o ver una película en televisión o…

-¿Crees que yo no puedo tener una cita? –Edgeshot abrió la boca sin saber qué responder. Su sonrisa había desaparecido y ahora le miraba disgustada.

-¡No! Claro que puedes tener una cita…

-Pero dices que los héroes no tienen citas. –Replicó ella con rapidez. Edgeshot suspiró, pensando en lo jodidamente idiota que había sido por meterse en ese lío. Todo por una estúpida pregunta.

-Ser héroe es mucho más que un trabajo a tiempo completo. Tú misma lo dices: cumplir con nuestro deber.

-¿Y eso quiere decir que no tenemos derecho a tener una vida propia?

-Mi vida no es una, es la de muchos, es el deseo de salvar personas.

-¿Entonces por qué te escondes detrás de una máscara? –Él no respondió. No le gustaba el tono en el que había derivado aquella conversación. Al ver que el silencio se prolongaba, ella lo cortó. –Creo que ya puedo volar. –Shinya sabía que no era verdad, aún se veía cansada. Aplanó su brazo y lo estiró, para que su mano pudiera sujetarla del brazo.

-No seas imprudente, estás agotada. –Cuando pareció considerarlo la soltó, devolviendo el brazo a su estado normal.

-Me entristece saber que eres de los que cree en la maldición del héroe y la acepta como forma de vida.

-¿La maldición del héroe?

-El pensamiento de que el verdadero héroe debe estar solo o ser infeliz para ser el mejor.

-Soy feliz salvando personas, mi único compromiso es con la sociedad. –Respondió con calma.

-Una vez tú me dijiste que nunca dejas a un amigo atrás. –Dio un paso hacia él con un brillo desafiante en los ojos. –¿Acaso no es eso un compromiso?

-No es el mismo tipo de compromiso… -Una nube tapó la luna y la falta de luz hizo que distinguir su expresión fuera más difícil. Para él era más fácil no mirarla mientras hablaba de un tema tan complejo. -Eres joven para entenderlo.

-¿Crees que cuando llegue a tu edad habré cambiado de opinión? –Sabía que si respondía a esa pregunta se metería en un problema.

-¿Cuántos héroes profesionales de primera conoces que tengan una vida estable? –Dijo tratando de esquivar su pregunta con otra. –Una pareja, una familia… eso es algo que no deberíamos plantearnos… Si quieres permanecer en la élite tienes que renunciar a muchas cosas. Hay niños que fueron abandonados por su seguridad, por ser hijos de un héroe. –Hizo una pausa al sentir el viento meciendo su bufanda. –Si tienes una familia, tienes una debilidad. –La nube descubrió de nuevo la luna y fue cuando vio sus ojos, tan vidriosos y brillantes que parecían estar conteniendo un mar. –Ryuko-san… -Se acercó a ella, temeroso de que su reacción se debiera a la herida sufrida en la batalla anterior. -¿Te encuentras bien? –Ella asintió con la tristeza aún presente.

-El amor no te hace débil, te hace humano. -Llevó su mano hacia la máscara y la acarició sin apartar sus delgadas pupilas de sus ojos, pero su movimiento fue detenido por la mano de él. En sus ojos grises había duda, miedo. El miedo de un héroe que temía enamorarse.

Edgeshot reparó en su mano y la acarició. El tacto se sentía extraño, la áspera calidez del ninja contrastaba con la fría suavidad del dragón. Estaban muy cerca, en una actitud tan íntima que a ojos de cualquiera sería fácil de malinterpretar.

-Somos héroes. –Recordó él, intentando hacerla entrar en razón para que cesara en su intento de acercarse. Había usado su discurso a modo de escudo y el dragón lo estaba quebrando poco a poco.

-Héroes… -Repitió con tristeza. Ella no quería resignarse a la infelicidad. Claro que quería estar entre los mejores, pero también quería tener una vida. ¿Por qué un héroe no podía aspirar a las dos cosas? –Te falta determinación, Shinya-kun. –Sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó a él y depositó un suave beso en su máscara azul. Fue un movimiento sutil, irremediablemente fugaz. Ni siquiera pudo sentir algo que no fuera la tela de la máscara. Shinya había abierto los ojos, impactado por su atrevimiento. Cuando ella apartó su rostro la expresión del ninja volvió a ser tranquila; sin embargo, pese a su negativa previa, él no soltó su mano cuando fue a alejarse. Ante su mirada interrogante, él respondió.

-Cierra los ojos. –Ella vaciló un momento, pero obedeció intentando contener el creciente temor que amenazaba con hacer que el dragón saliera volando.

Condujo la mano de Ryuko hacia la máscara y con la que tenía libre se la desabrochó, lo suficiente como para aflojarla. Con un suave gesto la ayudó a destapar la parte de debajo de su cara, la que siempre llevaba cubierta delante de otras personas ajenas a su círculo más íntimo; un círculo que se limitaba a apenas cinco individuos. Su preciada máscara se deslizó cayendo entre su bufanda.

Ella sonrió levemente al notar el tacto de su piel. Edgeshot aprovechó para apreciarla de cerca. Sus atípicos rasgos le daban un matiz exótico, aunque nada extraño dentro de un mundo en el que una persona con cuernos entraba dentro de la normalidad. Con la lentitud impropia de un ninja, la condujo para que le tocara. Ella paseó los dedos, trazando un sinuoso camino desde su mandíbula perfectamente afeitada hasta su boca. Luego buscó su nariz para tocarla con el pulgar y finalmente se detuvo en sus labios unos segundos. Al notar sus dudas, él apretó su mano y depositó un beso en sus dedos.

Ryuko no tenía claro si era mayor la tentación de besarle o de abrir los ojos para verle. Quería preguntarle si estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero temía que él se arrepintiera. Entonces se planteó cuál de las dos opciones era peor: si parar ahora y esconder sus sentimientos o arriesgarse a tener aquel contacto. Antes de que tuviera tiempo para decantarse por una opción, Shinya cerró la distancia que había entre ellos y capturó sus labios.

Había roto su escudo por completo. ¿Cómo no iba a besarla si estaba loco por hacerlo? Allí estaban, en una azotea, besándose con la luna llena como único testigo. Le faltaba determinación, pero no para besarla, sino para dejar de hacerlo. Fue ella quien interrumpió el beso para coger aire. Cuando iba a volver a besarla, ella levantó su bufanda roja tapándole la cara. Él abrió los ojos confundido y se encontró con su afilada mirada.

-¿Puedo verte? –Él cabeceó lentamente en señal de negación.

-La paciencia es la más heroica de las virtudes.

-Te puedes arrepentir mucho de esas palabras. –Ambos dejaron escapar una risita cómplice.

Le quitó la diadema del uniforme. Resultaba molesta y se había pinchado con ella un par de veces. Ella cerró los ojos entre sus brazos antes de volver a descubrir su rostro. Y volvió a besarla una, otra y otra vez, porque era lo mejor que podía hacer si se estaba enamorando perdidamente de Ryuko Tatsuma.

Era algo sin remedio, _Koi no yokan_.

* * *

No olvides dejar un **review** diciendo lo que te ha parecido!

_¡PLUS ULTRA!_


End file.
